wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Triumph Games
This is a Wings of Fire-Hunger Games cross-over by Foxlover16. It is going to be totally awesome, but I have yet to start the actual story. It is also partially an alternate ending to TBN. Also, for those of you who don't know your Hunger Games, here is a Glossary of Terms. And, just so you know, this all happens 63 years after the war, so dragons have invented glass, cameras, TV, a bunch of really cool techy stuff, remote controls, force fields, toasters, trains, cars, hovercrafts, and screens. And ice cream :P The WOF Hunger Games Glossary of Terms: # The Receiving - The Reaping # The Triumph Games - The Hunger Games # The Center - The Capitol # The Districts (i.e., The Rain District, District of the Sea) - The Districts # Queen Burn - President Snow's dragon alter ego # The Designers - The Gamemakers # Cheese (Wait, what?) Prologue Basically, this is what happens a few years before the story. Also, it's more of a summary because I didn't want to make an actual prologue. Enjoy! So, Sunny managed to get all the tribes to gather, but then Burn suspected Blister's trick with the dragonbites and killed one before getting the other to kill Blister, and in the ensuing chaos slit Blaze's throat. Then she saw Flower digging at Oasis's grave, and was about to go eat her when she remembered that Flower had helped kill Oasis, and her mind went- Queen Oasis = treasure = Eye of Onyx = Me being queen = Scavenger killed her = Hid the Eye in her bones!!!! -so Burn dug up the grave, found the Eye, and became queen. Then she pretended the dragonets supported her, before stuffing Starflight (her last NightWing had been destroyed) and Sunny :^( Then she captured Anemone, who had been let off her leash since she was, by this time, 7, and demanded that Coral give her the SeaWing tribe or she would stuff Anemone (It's not everyday you find a pink SeaWing). Then, deciding she liked power, Burn invaded the rainforest and threatened to kill Deathbringer unless Glory gave her the tribe. Glory refused, so Burn caught all the RainWings and NightWings in forest and threatened to wipe out all of both tribes except for Glory and Deathbringer. Burn gained control of the other 3 tribes in similar ways. She then created the Center of Pyrrhia, a glorious city filled with nobles, trusted officials, trusted unofficials, and random dragons that she herself had claw-picked. The rest of the tribes worked for the Center, providing food, heat, and water, for instance. The former queens became mayors of their districts (What Burn renamed the tribes). Thorn became mayor of the Sand District and Fierceteeth of the District of Night. However, Queen Burn was still not satisfied, because she could not find enough bloodshed. So, she created the Triumph Games, where 3 dragonets from every tribe would be pitted against each other in a fight to the death, with only one victor emerging triumphant from the arena. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Foxlover16)